A different way Diaspro met Bloom
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if when Bloom ran into Diaspro, she was near the top of a stairwell and went tumbling down it. Horrified Diaspro rushes to help the girl that she didn't know, this led to them making a sort of connection as friends and insult each other. This also led to Sky's lies coming out to the light which really pisses off Diaspro. Now however Diaspro doesn't want to leave her new friend
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Season 1 AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bloom ran into Diaspro during the Day of the Royals, she didn't attack the girl without thinking? No bumping into the blond had sent Bloom tumbling down the stairs and cursing. Diaspro horrified runs to help the other girl, and the truth gets out…as does an unlikely friendship AU OOC Bashing and Femslash)**

"Oh dear are you okay? I'm terribly sorry about that I didn't mean to send you down the stairs!" Diaspro said rushing to help the red haired girl that she had accidentally bumped into when she was looking at a picture of her fiancé. The poor girl had been near a stairwell and had the misfortune of going tumbling down it when bumped.

"Son of a fucking whore that hurt! Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just a broken leg." Bloom said as she tried to stand up only to have to hold onto the wall as she kept the pressure off of her right leg which was bent at an awkward angel.

"My what brutish language. Come on brute let me help you to the medical office at least." Diaspro said surprised and yet somehow amused by the other woman's cursing.

"If I'm a brute you're a bitch." Bloom said with a snort but didn't fight back when Diaspro helped her hobble down a hallway.

"No one's insulted me to my face in years…and yet for some reason I'm not mad. Brute." Diaspro said shocked but definitely amused as she helped the girl down the hallway, supporting one side of her easily.

"Get used to it bitch. I'll insult anyone who insults me first." Bloom said with a snicker as they hobbled together.

"Fair enough. Do you know where the medical facilities are?" Diaspro asked looking around and hoping for a sign of some kind to point them in the right direction.

"I have the worst sense of direction. I can get lost in my own dorm room." Bloom said grinning sheepishly at the other woman who snorted.

"I'm not surprised. Something like directions must be beyond a brute like you." Diaspro said grinning back at the girl who gave her a look and snort.

"Up yours bitch you're lost too!" Bloom said making Diaspro laugh loudly. She liked this fire haired girl! The girl gave as good as she got and didn't insult Diaspro without Diaspro insulting her first. She also wasn't scared of Diaspro's status. It's official. The red haired girl was her new best friend.

"Let's see if we can find a teacher or a student who knows the way then. I never asked but what's your name, brute? I am lady Diaspro of Eraklyon, engaged to Prince Sky." Diaspro said formally at the end.

"Name's Bloom bitch, and if you're engaged to him I feel bad for you and will kick his ass." Bloom said looking pissed at the end, that brown haired bastard was two timing her friend Stella!

"Why is that? Sky is a great guy, here I have a picture of him perhaps you know him?" Diaspro asked stopping their trek to pull a hologram out of her pocket and pull up the picture of her fiancé.

"Oh I know him alright and either he's two timing you with one of my friends by altering his appearance, or he's two timing you with me by going under the wrong name." Bloom said glaring at the picture of the blond haired bastard as she was now calling him.

"What?" Diaspro asked startled and confused as Bloom dug out her own phone.

"Either he's now got brown hair and dating my best friend Stella…or he's switched names with the brown haired guy and dating me." Bloom said pulling up a picture of 'Prince Sky' kissing with Stella in the courtyard of Alfea, Stella trying to hold her hand up to block Bloom's picture.

"That's Brandon, my fiance's squire." Diaspro said numbly as she stared at the picture.

"Oh so he's two timing you and me with a different name." Bloom said flipping to the next picture which was of her and Sky on a date with Sky kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to kill him. I'll crush him with my gems, how dare he cheat on me!?" Diaspro roared angrily as she saw the picture, causing Bloom to swear and rub her ears.

"I'm setting him on fire! He told me his name was Brandon and we started dating. He never mentioned a fiancé or being a prince." Bloom said scowling as well before a roar above them made Bloom look up.

"That was a dragon. If I remember right Riven and Bran-Sky are meant to be fighting each other with dragons today." Bloom said remembering the bulletin she had seen earlier.

"Then how about we give that two timing bastard a piece of our minds!" Diaspro said transforming and picking up Bloom as she blasted part of the ceiling away, causing there to be loud gasps and shouts from above them.

"SKY YOU MORON!" Diaspro screamed as she flew upwards, through the hole and with Bloom in her arms.

"Next time you're going to do something this stupid at least give me a warning so I can video tape it!" Bloom shouted as Diaspro set her down on the ground away from the hole but still inside of the arena gently before turning and glaring darkly at Sky who paled under her look.

"How dare you two time me?! Especially with such a brute as her!" Diaspro shouted at the blond as she pointed at Bloom.

"Up yours bitch!" Bloom shouted at Diaspro, much to everyone's shock.

"D-Diaspro I can explain." Sky said nervously as he backed away.

"Please do! I want to hear your reasoning for lying to an innocent girl about your name and never telling her that you're _engaged_ before trying to date her!" Diaspro said summoning up some of her gems while Bloom snorted.

"Innocent my ass! I light assholes like him on fire for the fun of it!" Bloom called as she tried to stand, summoning a fire ball to her hand as she leaned on the wall.

"Not what I meant brute and will you stop trying to stand on that leg! Honestly it's broken and you trying to stand and walk on it won't help!" Diaspro said flying to Bloom's side and helping her stand while the gems circled them both, still aimed in Skye's direction.

"Well I wouldn't _have_ to try and stand or walk on it if a certain bitch helped me get to medical _before_ trying to teach her cheating fiancé a lesson!" Bloom retorted making Diaspro blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Okay so I didn't think that through but at least I didn't leave you down there brute!" Diaspro said nodding to the hole she made.

"Bitch if you had left me down there after you blew a fucking hole in the _ceiling_ I would have set your ass on fire." Bloom said glaring at the blond who snorted slightly.

"You are the only one who doesn't seem intimidated by me and will openly insult and threaten me. You really are a brute." Diaspro said grinning at Bloom who snorted and grinned back.

"I'm from Earth, you aren't that scary and Bitch you started it." Bloom said grinning until she began coughing, alarming everyone when she coughed up a red sticky liquid.

"Ah shit. Must have internal injuries." Bloom said glaring at the blood on her hand while Diaspro looked worried and horrified.

"You _did_ fall down a stairwell." Diaspro pointed out weakly making Bloom snort again.

"Oh and who was the one that bumped into me and sent me tumbling?" Bloom asked making Diaspro flush embarrassed.

"That was an accident you brute!" Diaspro said glaring at the girl who snorted and coughed again.

"Bitch just help me to medical. I like keeping my blood _inside_ of my body!" Bloom said making Diaspro nod slightly.

"I would if I knew where it was brute." Diaspro said causing Bloom to look at her in disbelief for a moment before she face-palmed. She forget about the blood that was on the head that she drug down her face.

"Bitch are you serious?" Bloom asked looking at Diaspro as if she were mentally challenged.

"Of course I am you brute! You think I'd still be here helping your behind stand if I knew where medical was?" Diaspro asked getting a tick mark on her forehead.

Bloom's next sentence had Diaspro blushing. She had honestly forgot that they were in front of a crowd.

"Bitch just ask one of the people in the stands! Out of all the people here at least one of them must know!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Season 1 AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ms. Bloom do you mind explaining what happened at the Day of the Roses Festival?" Ms. Faragonda asked looking at Bloom sternly while the girl was on a bed in the medical office with her leg in a cast and her stomach and chest wrapped up in bandages. Turns out she had busted a rib and it had punctured her lung, hence the coughing up blood she had done for a while.

"I was walking around lost in the corridors when Diaspro bumped into me. I went down some stairs and broke my leg. She called me a brute because I was cursing so I called her a bitch and she was helping me try to find medical when she got to talking about her fiancé. Hearing him being called Prince Sky, I showed her pictures of the guy I knew as Prince Sky kissing Stella. She told me his name was Brandon so I showed her the picture of the guy I knew as Brandon who was my boyfriend. She got pissed, blew up the ceiling and went to go make him pay while somehow forgetting that we were heading to medical. We got distracted and she showed she's a natural blond then Professor Saladin took us to medical. Now here we are." Bloom said cheerfully and making Faragonda blink while Griffin snorted slightly from nearby.

"And why were you insulting each other?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at the red head who grinned over at the blond woman in question.

"She used brutish language so I called her a brute and it stuck." Diaspro said grinning at Bloom who was grinning back.

"She was acting like a bitch and it stuck. It's no different than what I do with the other girls just more insulting and she started it." Bloom said making Griffin look amused.

"Really?" Griffin asked amused, how was this girl a fairy again?

"Yeah watch." Bloom said turning to the doorway where she knew the rest of the Winx were.

"Hey Sparkles!" Bloom called making Stella stick her head in curiously.

"What's wrong Pyro?" Stella asked making Griffin snicker slightly.

"Let Robot, Banshee, and Poison Ivy know that as soon as I get out of here we're going out drinking with Bitch." Bloom said throwing an arm over towards Diaspro who snorted slightly at the names she gave the other girls she had met when they were getting Bloom to medical.

"Whoop drinking with Dragon!" Musa could be heard cheering.

"Oh dear. We're going to have to keep Flame on a leash aren't we?" Flora could be heard saying worriedly.

"The probability of Psycho setting someone on Fire is very high especially with liquor involved." Tecna said typing something on a digital monitor and keyboard.

"Why am I being invited along Brute?" Diaspro asked looking at Bloom amused, honestly did she have nicknames for everyone?

"Because we just dodged a bullet bitch. We were being two timed, Sparkles and Robot out there were being lied to by her boyfriend and the glasses wearing idiot she has a crush on respectively. We need to go out and celebrate being dumbass free and get shitfaced while planning how to do away with the body." Bloom said snickering and making Griffin snicker loudly. She _liked_ this fairy!

"The pyromaniac has a point." Stella said after a moment of silence amongst the other girls.

"I agree with the psychopath, we need to celebrate the metaphorical bullet we all dodged." Tecna agreed as well.

"Well except for Flo. Looks like it's a plan to party Dragon!" Musa said whooping happily again.

"You all celebrate. I'll make sure you get back to Alfea in one piece and/or bail you out of jail." Flora could be heard sighing heavily.

"Oh shit I just remembered something!" Bloom said going wide eyed as the comment on being bailed out of jail triggered something in her mind.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked immediately entering the room alert along with the other three girls.

"I forgot to tell Eldora and Selina that I'm alright! With the link between us…" Bloom trailed off as a glow enveloped the room, causing everyone to get into defensive positions around the downed red head who groaned slightly.

"Bloom dear are you alright? We felt the bone break and some pain across our link and you never called-" An old woman that most of the older women in the room recognized as Eldora said worriedly before cutting herself off as she stared at the people surrounding Bloom.

"Shit are you alright dumbass? You look like shit!" The green haired girl beside Eldora asked looking worried as she stared at Bloom.

"Fuck you to whore. I'm fine Eldora. Fell down some stairs and didn't get a chance to call." Bloom said wincing as she sat up, only for Diaspro to push her back down before she could hurt herself worse.

"You dimwit!" Eldora said glaring at Bloom with her hands on her hips.

"Oh bite me grandma it's not like it was on purpose!" Bloom said making the others look surprised at her calling the old woman her grandmother.

"I swear it's like watching Yu Yu Hakusho." Selina said watching amused as Eldora berated Bloom while calling her a dimwit and Bloom shot back several sarcastic remarks and multiple accounts of being an old haggy grandma.

"Fuck off Selina!" Bloom called to her friend who just laughed at her.

"Can you blame us sis? We get some pretty heavy pain from your end of the family bond and you don't call to tell us anything…" Selina trailed off causing Bloom's face to soften.

"Sorry. Fell down some stairs, made a new friend, found out my boyfriend is a lying two timer, and then made it to the medical wing where I had to explain what happened." Bloom said summarizing her day so far and making Eldora and Selina both pause and stare at her before staring at each other.

"Where's this two timer?" The two of them finally asked in unison as they turned back to Bloom who snorted slightly.

"Hiding and praying I can't get to him anytime within the next twenty years if he's smart." Bloom said dryly and causing the two to look at her flatly.

"…He two timed a girl who can _breath fire_ and eats raw meat. You think he has the brain cells to know to avoid _us_?" Selina asked flatly and making Bloom think about it for a moment.

"Eats…raw meat?" Griselda asked looking a little green at the thought.

"Bloom is part dragon due to her powers, much like how Selina is part serpent, naturally Dragons don't really _cook_ their meat before eating it." Eldora pointed out making the teachers and others nod slowly in understanding although Griselda and Diaspro both looked a little grossed out still.

"Uncouth brute. Eating raw meat." Diaspro said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Stuck up bitch. It tastes great when it's still bloody so shove it." Bloom said sticking her tongue out at Diaspro while Griffin looked more amused than anything.

"Okay seriously you little troll how the hell are you not a witch?" Griffin asked wondering if the girl had the audacity to try insulting her.

Bloom's next words had Faragonda and Griselda shocked, Eldora sighing, Diaspro staring wide eyed, Griffin and Selina laughing in disbelief and amusement.

"Cause I have wings tramp."


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Season 1 AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ms. Diaspro what are you doing here?" Griselda asked feeling a twinge of apprehension as the princess of Isis and her bodyguard, a girl no older than the princess herself but was a master with a sword apparently, showed up the next morning at Alfea's gates.

"I promised the brute and her friends we'd get together soon." Diaspro said smirking slightly as Selina and Eldora appeared a little ways behind her, matching grins on their faces.

"I heard that bitch!" Bloom could be heard shouting from what sounded like halfway across the school causing more than one person to look surprised, including Diaspro and Griselda while Eldora snickered and Selina laughed.

"And she apparently has some very sharp ears." The bodyguard said sounding amused as she looked in the direction the shout was coming from.

"Ears of a fucking dragon!" Bloom shouted and earning no less than three loud 'language!' reprimands from three different sources. Faragonda, DuFour, and Palladium by the sounds of it. Eldora just sighed slightly and rolled her eyes heavenward.

"You stole that from that cartoon with the dragon in it!" Selina yelled back to Bloom who let out a laugh as she appeared on one of the balconies…near the senior dorms if Griselda recalled correctly.

"Get the heck out of my room!" A girl could be yelling at Bloom who snorted and grinned widely. Jumping over the balcony ledge, everyone except for a few yelled in alarm as the red head free fell three stories.

"You're going to re-break your leg that way brat!" Eldora yelled at Bloom with a tick mark over her eye at the casual way the girl landed and sauntered over to them, not minding the minor crater she left in the ground much to everyone elses shock.

"Eh it's fine grandma. Chill out some." Bloom said grinning lazily as she put her arms behind her head and sauntered over.

"I'm the fairy of legends not the fairy of ice or snow." Eldora shot back making Bloom grin at her wider.

"And I'm the fairy of Fire. I burn people. There's some Cloud Tower girl with Ice powers though. You can have her help you cool off." Bloom returned easily.

"Bloom you're a dragon fairy not a fire fairy." Selina corrected rolling her eyes while everyone blinked before their eyes widened. A _dragon fairy?!_

"Eh Fire comes with the territory then doesn't it?" Bloom asked shrugging her shoulders as she sauntered over casually and stopped a few feet away from them.

"Since you can breath fire then yes I suppose it does." Eldora said after thinking about it for a moment making Selina snicker at the looks of horror on most nearby fairies faces.

"I'm still waiting for the day where you learn how to fully shift into a dragon. The looks on everyone's faces…" Selina said trailing off and making everyone pale except for Bloom who shrugged a bit.

Her next words had more than a few already pale fairies go even paler.

"I'm getting better at it at least. I can half shift and cover my body in scales now."


End file.
